Data Management and Analysis Core An experienced team of data managers, database programmers, statistical programmers, and biostatisticians has been assembled to organize and implement the Analysis and Data Management Core for Cycle II of the BU Roybal Center Consortium. The overall mission of this core will be to provide data management, statistical leadership, and procedural consistency to produce the highest quality of data from the Roybal Center Projects. Specific goals of the core include the following: . Collaborate in the development of data collection forms . Write Manual of Operations (MOP) . Design and maintain database management system . Design and implement statistical analyses and programs . Collaborate in drafting reports and preparing manuscripts . Participate in providing quality control of reports from Center projects.